Worse Case Scenario
by Riley Manx
Summary: Two new pairs of wings join the flock. What happens when a certain someone comes back? Promised action, romance and maybe a car chase or two. Read first page for intro. Takes place after third book.
1. Meeting the Flock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does. But I own Riley and the plot.**

--

I was soaring through the sky beside Fang. I looked at him and he shot one of his rare smiles. This is my family. They care about me and they love me. I looked up ahead of me to see Dodger and her beautiful black and white wings. She had been with us since the sewers in New York. She was one of the mutants that we saved. I knew her from the school I was in and they transported her there. We had been friends since we could talk.

We were on one of are longest flights yet and I had a flash back to when I met Fang.

_Flash Back_

_I was picking at some meat I had hunted a few hours before. The hawks that I lived with in the cave by Lake Mead were staring hungrily. I ripped off half of the chuck of meat I had in my hand and threw it at the smallest and weakest hawk. The bigger ones were making a dive for it and I hissed at them. They backed off and let the little one eat it. I smiled. _

_I was staring off into the beautiful sky when I seen a pack of hawks coming. Two of them looked to big to be hawks._

_"What's that?" I murmured to myself._

_They were coming closer until I realized they were heading to the cave I was in. I went to the back of the cave and hid behind the hawk's nests. I hid just in time for they landed on the edge. _

_The shorter one was a deep mocha color and she had dark curly hair. She looked about eleven or twelve. _

_The tallest one looked about fourteen. He had dark hair that covered his eyes and wore all black. His face was pale and he looked like my brother that had escaped from the school with Jeb. No, he couldn't be. They went to the Colorado Mountains, which isn't that far away… _

_Their lips were moving but I wasn't sure what they were saying. The mocha colored one turned to and saw the hawks. I ducked trying not to get seen. _

_I peeked over the nest and they had their backs turned toward the edge of the cliff. I crept out from behind the nest and opened my mouth to speak._

_"Hey. Who are you?" I said with courage. They whipped around with puzzled looks on their face. _

_The girl opened her mouth to speak but the guy covered her mouth. _

_" Who are you?" He eyed me suspiciously. Then they looked confused. " Riley?" It is my brother!_

" _Fang?" The girl looked very confused._

" _You guys know each other?" _

Fang didn't take the news very well when I told him. He he jumped off the cliff and started flying away.

_Flash Back_

" _He didn't take that to well…" I mumbled to myself. The girl, who I now know is Nudge from the school, scuffed her feet on the ground and started whistling._

" _I can't believe your Fang's sister." My attention turned to Nudge. " No offense, but he thought you were dead. He never talks about you. Well he never talks a lot anyway but you know what I mean." _

"_Well, I better go get him."_ _I unfurled my wings and ran for the edge of the cave. Fang was playing follow the leader with the hawks. He spotted me and started hovering in one spot. I flew over to him._

_" So your really alive?" he choked out._

_" Well yeah I'm right in front of you flying," I pointed out._

_I know Fang wasn't big on smiles but he smiled at the thought of finding his sister. _

_End of Flash Back_

That's how we met. A few other things got thrown around, like me mentioning that Jeb is still alive. That was the biggest.

**--**

**Ok, I hope this chapter sounded better than that crappy prologue. **


	2. Danger Around Every Corner

**I've just decided that I'm not going to put Total in the story because I really won't need him. I'm sorry for all you Total fans out there.**

**Riley's POV**

We had gotten to New York because Max wanted to stop by there again. Angel 'persuaded', and by persuaded I mean 'force', the clerk at a very fancy hotel to give us five rooms. Now we were detouring around town, looking for god knows what. We tried Max's bankcard for some money and it actually worked!

" I'm hungry!" Angel whined. Total was licking his lips and pouting at Angel's feet.

"Yeah, me too, I haven't eaten in ages!" Gazzy put in. Max and I rolled their eyes since we ate of Iggy's chocolate chip pancakes earlier this morning. We had just walked out of a clothing store since are clothes were covered in blood and ripped to shreads.

Angel got a dress (your probably thinking 'Why would you where a dress while your on the run?' well we were thinking that too but a 6 year old that can control minds has its downsides. The rest of us got a new pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Now we don't look like starving orphans running for our lives. We got some big, ugly coats to hide are wings. They were itchy and hot.

" Ok let's go eat over there. How much money we got left Nudge?" Max asked.

Iggy and Gazzy were already inside the restaurant and in line. Fang was in between me and Max staring at something. Dodger was beside me window-shopping.

" We have 320 dollars and a few pennies. I think that's en-" Nudge got interrupted when my I started clutching my head in unbearable pain. I opened my eyes a millimeter to see Fang on the ground in the same position.

Pictures flashed past my eyes. There were to little babies, a boy and a girl with a woman that looked sixteen or so behind them. A few other images flash by and I closed my eyes and embraced blackness.

**Max's POV**

I haven't seen any Flyboys around so were safe for now. I found my bankcard in my pocket and went to go take out 500 dollars. I wonder how much money is left on this thing.

We left the hotel room that Angel got us starting and walking toward Central Park. We stopped at a discount store to by some new clothes and jackets to hide are wings.

"I'm hungry!" Angel whined. I guess we should stop for something to eat. It's been four hours since we ate Iggy's delicious pancakes.

" Ok let's go eat over there. How much money we got left Nudge?" I asked.

Iggy and Gazzy are fast. They were already in the restaurant.

" We have 320 dollars and a few pennies. I think that's en-" Nudge got interrupted when Riley and Fang both grabbed their heads and fell to their knees screaming in pain.

I went to Fang because he was beside me. Nudge and Dodger went to see if Riley was ok. They blanked out so I sent Nudge to go get Iggy and Gazzy. I picked Fang up off the street and put him over my shoulder. Thank god for his bird bones or I would have been crushed. Dodger easily picked up Riley. We went into an alley and took off toward the hotel.

Finally, we got to the hotel. Angel opened the window and we flew in. I laid Fang on my bed and Dodger put Riley on hers.

" Go get a cold cloths to put on their heads," I told Nudge and Iggy. They nodded and walked to the bathroom.

**Fang's POV**

I opened my eyes. What happened and where am I? I went on alert until I figured out I was in the hotel room. Max, Gazzy and Angel were looking over at me. They had relieved looks on their faces. I looked over at the bed beside me and saw Riley unconscious.

" What happened?" I choked out. I tried to lift my head but there was too much pain.

" We were going to ask you the same thing. You and Riley started grabbing your heads and screaming and fell to the ground unconscious. Then Max picked you up and Dodger picked up Riley and took you home and-" Nudge explained before Max covered her mouth. Riley was starting to wake up when bits of the door came flying at us. Flyboys rushed in. Everyone got into a fighting stance. It took Riley and I awhile to get up.

**Riley's POV**

When I woke up memory came rushing back when I was covered in bits of wood that was supposed to me a door. Flyboys starting pooling in. I got straight to my feet ready to fight.

" It's ITEX's order's that you are killed," one of the Flyboys said. I rolled my eyes. This is getting _way_ to repetative.

" Every experiment must be destroyed," said another. Then at once they started rushing toward us.

" Out the window!" Max ordered. Everyone obeyed. Angel picked up Total and jumped out followed by Gazzy then Nudge until it was Fang, Dodger, Max and I left. Max was punched in the face and her nose burst with blood. Fang and I attacked the same Flyboy and turned it into a pile of rumble. Dodger ran out the window and joined the rest of the flock. Max went to until it was just me and Fang.

" Go now!" he screamed before he got punched in the ribs. I obeyed him and jumped out. A Flyboy grabbed my leg. Great. I was half way out a window with a Flyboy holding on my foot. Fang kicked in his side and he let go. I flew a bit away and waited. Fang wasn't coming.

I flew back in and Fang was on the ground hardly breathing, his nose and lip dripping with blood. I wasn't sure if he was alive but if I didn't do something now he was as good as dead.

--

**I didn't make a lot of changes in this chapter but I think it sounds better. **


	3. Lives Exchanged

**I forgot the disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

--

**Max's POV**

It's been roughly ten minutes since we got attacked and Riley and Fang still haven't shown up. We flew all the way to Central Park. It was a landmark we all knew. I saw images in my head. They were of Fang. He didn't look too hot. Then words flashed by.

_Fang is badly injured. Please come back to the hotel room ASAP. _Those pictures were horrifying. I had to get back even if it was a trap.

" Hey guys, it's been awhile and Fang and Riley aren't back yet. Dodger and I are going to go back and see what's wrong. Iggy your in charge. Here's some money." I handed Iggy the money and Dodger and I took off.

" Are they okay?" Dodger asked in barely a whisper.

" I seen some images in my head that seemed like someone sent to me. Fang is looked like death." I explained. I don't think she understood but went along with it.

The hotel came in to view. I seen our window and dove toward it. I stumbled inside as fast as I could. I saw Fang lying on the floor. I wasn't sure if he was dead or alive.

**Riley's POV**

I ripped some of my new T-shirt and started bandaging the biggest wounds. I didn't know if he would be okay. I sent images to Max and told her to come ASAP. In less that a minute her and Dodger flew through the window. She looked like she might faint. Max came up beside him. A tear fell from her face onto him.

" Wh-what happened?" her voice was shaky.

" He told me to leave and I waited outside. When he didn't come out I went to see what was wrong and here he is..." I explained. Why did I listen to him?

" Oh..." she murmured. Dodger walked over and knelt beside me. She rolled up her sleeves and held her hands palm down a few centimeters above his body. Slowly small wounds started to disappear and blood start to fade away. Max and I watched in awe, as Fang started to not look like death. Dodger started to look pale. She removed her hands and took a big breath in.

" Ugh..." Fang breathed.

" FANG!" Dodger, Max and I screamed with joy.

" What?!" Fang coughed, confused about his surroundings. " Wh-what happened?" Fang questioned as he slowly started to get up.

" You had to be Mr. Brave and try to fight almost twenty Flyboys by yourself and almost got yourself killed!' I scolded.

" Hehe..." Fang managed to say.

" Are you well enough to fly to California? We have some unfinished business to take care of." Max asked then grinned evilly.

" Yeah sure." He said as he started to get up." Where's the rest of the flock?"

" Don't get up to fast. The flock is in Central Park with Iggy. Which isn't that good of an idea. Let's get going." Max said. We all got up and got ready for a flight except Dodger who was laying on the floor. Max slightly tapped her side with her foot. She didn't move.

" Why isn't she moving?" Fang asked.

" I think all her energy was drained saving you." I realized. Dodger sacrificed herself for Fang.

" I think she's dead." Max swallowed.

--

**Again, not much changed but I like it better.**


	4. Trapped

**_Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm putting this. I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE._**

**_Anyway you guys haven't complained about much so I'm going to continue. If you have some bad to say about my story then say it. But say something nice too please!_**

**_--_**

**_Dodger's POV_**

_Voices were surrounding me but I couldn't speak. I tried to open my mouth but no words came out. Everything around me was black. I tried running but I got nowhere._

_I hope Fang is ok. I guess I took it to the extreme with Fang. Whoops._

_Well now that I'm here I might as well think about things; mostly about the flock. And Fang... I hope Angel still can't read my mind. I've only been with the flock for about three months and I'm already apart of their family. I wish I could have said good-bye._

**_Iggy's POV_**

Ok. Max is going to regret leaving me with the flock in NEW YORK! How does she do it? Nudge wants to go eat because we never did. Now that I think about it I'm hungry too.

" Can we pleeaase go eat? I'm starving!" Nudge begged.

" Let's round up everyone and then we can go eat." I ordered. I hate New York. It's so loud and I don't want to crash into anything and look like a blind idiot.

" Thankies Iggy!" Nudge cheered.

After Nudge and I got everyone we walked into an A&W. Nudge directed me to the counter.

" Hello how may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

" Can I have 2 Mozza Burgers without the meat please?" Nudge politely asked.

" Uh, ok." She looked slightly confused. " And for you sir?"

" Umm, four large root beers, three onion rings, five large fries, and three Mozza Burgers please." I requested.

" Coming right up."

" Ok, I want you guys to eat quickly because there might be something wrong. And save some for them too." I explained.

We got our food and sat down at a table beside the fire exit. Just in case. We don't want a repeat of the last time we ate out.

We scarfed down the food leaving some onion rings and two fries for them. We had been gone for about twenty minutes and I was getting worried.

" Guys, I think something is wrong. We should head back to the hotel." I said.

" But I wanted to get some bomb supplies so we can take out ITEX once and for all!" Gazzy complained.

" Maybe later. Let's get going."

**Riley's POV**

Dodger isn't dead. She's breathing slightly and she still has a pulse. But she still looks very weak.

" So what do we do with her? I don't think she's going to live that long if we don't do something," Fang said.

" I'm not sure but she's still alive so let's take her to California with us. We can try to figure out something on our way," Max explained.

" So what exactly do you want to do in California?" Fang wondered.

" I'll tell you later first we have to get back to the rest of them. Fang you carry Dodger," Max said.

Fang sighed. He picked up Dodger and hopped out the window. I stopped Max from leaving.

" What?" Max said, annoyed.

" I think you should tell him," I whispered.

" Tell him what?" Max said dumbly.

" You know what I mean."

" No I don't." She left before I could say anything.

" What ever you say." I said loudly but I don't think she could hear me. She knew exactly what I'm talking about. To bad she won't admit it.

**Max's POV**

Just as we got out we saw the rest of the flock on there way here.

" What happened to Dodger? Is she ok? Is she dead? Oh no the Flyboys killed-" Iggy, as always clamped his hands on Nudge's motor mouth.

" She's still alive but she's unconscious. She tried to save Fang." Riley explained.

" What happened to Fang then?" Iggy asked.

"We'll tell you later," I whispered to him. As in I don't want the little kids to hear. He nodded.

We didn't want to get spotted so we landed on a nearby rooftop.

" I'm starving." I said realizing we didn't get to eat.

" We already ate but here's the money and-" Iggy got cut off when a black helicopter was coming our way.

_--_

**_This chapter wasn't that interesting but there is a lot of action coming up._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	5. Blurred

**Thank you guys for your reviews! If you guys have any suggestions then please tell me. I keep getting stuck in the story so suggestions would be great. R&R!**

**-- **

**Max's POV**

Just when I thought we weren't going to get attacked for a while stupid helicopters start flying overhead. I saw a herd of graceful flying Flyboys. Damn a new batch.

" Guys, these Flyboys look new so be careful." I said. Everyone nodded. I took off the rooftop and everyone followed. I went in the opposite direction of the Flyboys because looked to be about 800 of them. We didn't stand a chance.

" Faster!" I shouted over the roar of the choppers when I saw they were much closer than they were before. Fang was behind because he had Dodger in his hands. We gained altitude and started flying a safe distance above the helicopters. I guess now we're heading to California.

I held back and flew beside Fang to tell him something.

" We're heading to California go to the back to make sure everyone is here." I practically shouted over the roar of the choppers. He nodded and fell back. The people in the helicopters realized where we were hiding from them and they started flying higher. I didn't feel like being turned into confetti right then so I shouted, " Separate!" and everyone obeyed. Fang was weak and wasn't moving. Fang had to make a decision; Drop Dodger and fly to safety or try and safe her a sacrifice himself. Just guess which one he picked.

**Fang's POV**

Carrying Dodger is like carrying a ton of bricks. I couldn't do it myself. The choppers were coming up and but I couldn't drop her. I just couldn't live with myself if I did. So I would risk my live for hers. I couldn't live with myself if I let her go. Max was striding over; I think she was trying to help.

" Let me help!" she screeched over the roar of the rising chopper. She grabbed Dodger's legs and we both started flying. We reached the flock just in time as the helicopter was at our level now. The Flyboys had retreated and so did the helicopters. This isn't over. Going to the school would be a really bad idea now.

Max opened her mouth to speak but instead Riley piped in.

" Ok guys we have to find somewhere to sleep to see what's wrong with Dodger and see where we are going to go. Is everyone ok with that?" Riley said.

" I'm fine with that," I agreed. Max gave me such a horrible look I cringed. Max probably feels like she's being pushed out by her. I don't blame her.

**Riley's POV**

We had just escaped being turned into chopped up mutants and now were trying to put as much distance between the Flyboys and us. I think we should go to Canada. I'll suggest it when we find somewhere to stay. When we all got together I decided to be the first one to say something.

" Ok guys we have to find somewhere to sleep to see what's wrong with Dodger and see where we are going to go. Is everyone ok with that?" I asked. Everyone had funny looks on their faces; maybe because I had said something instead of Max.

" I'm fine with that." Fang agreed. At least he can break the awkward silence. Max gave him a look that made my blood run cold. I think he said the wrong thing. Max nodded and started flying toward land.

**Later...**

**Max's POV**

How could she say that? Is she the leader of the flock? No. I she someone everyone looks up to? Sorta. Whatever. The worst thing is Fang agreed with her. I just flew off and everyone followed.

_Jealousy isn't healthy Max. Fang will always love you. Don't feel replaced, _Jeb said. It kind of sucks having your Dad inside your head and knows what your thinking and what's going on around you.

I decided going back to the school right now would be a bad idea so I'm just going to find a nice cave and stay there for the night.

Riley was now carrying Dodger. Me, Fang and Riley were taking turns carrying her because she was obviously too heavy for Fang. He denied it but it's true.

We found a cave about three miles from New York. We made a fire and had something to eat and now we needed to see what's wrong with Dodger.

" Maybe I can read her mind and see what she's thinking." Angel suggested.

" It's worth a try." I said. Angel closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She opened her eyes and sighed.

" She's thinking about a lot. Mostly about Fang and if she's going to survive. That's it." Angel breathed. I looked at Fang and Mr. Emotionless actually blushed.

" Is she gunna live?" Gazzy asked. He seemed worried.

" I think she just needs rest and she'll be ok." Fang put in.

**Fang's POV**

Angel had just read Dodger's mind and she's still ok. A little rest and she'll be fine.

I haven't told anyone this but I finally have a power. I can somehow see into people's minds and know what's bottled inside them. Like emotions and things. Not like reading minds but peoples… _souls._ It's kind of a weird power and I don't know if I should tell anyone. They might try and lock me out.

I suddenly felt a throbbing in the back of my head. Then it felt like multiple knives being stabbed into my head. Everything was a blur. The last thing I saw was worried faces and Riley in the same position as I was then everything went black.

--

Again, nothing really changed I just took out the tension between Max and Riley except for a bit because it was bugging me.


	6. Old Friends

**I hope you liked the cliffie for the other chappie. I'm asking again please review if you have any ideas on where this story is going. I have a few ideas but I want to hear your guys's ideas. Thank you for reading.**

**--**

**Fang's POV**

When Max told me that Dodger woke up right after I got a brain attack a band of Flyboys could have come and attacked and I would have still been standing there. I'll think about it later because I'm starving.

" Do we still have some food?" I asked Max.

" Um, yeah we have some cans of ravioli left," she offered. I nodded and descended back toward the cave. Riley was awake when I got back. I grabbed a can of ravioli and walked over to sit by her.

" Are you ok?" I asked with concern.

" Yeah, I'm fine. When did Dodger wake up?" she asked.

" She uh, woke up as soon as I got a brain attack," I answered. Her facial expression didn't change that much but I can tell she was surprised.

" Oh..." she murmured.

**Max's POV**

Fang looked kind of freaked when I told him when Dodger woke up. I'm going to ask her later what happened when she was unconscious. I didn't have time during the seven long hours waiting for Fang or Riley to wake up. Everyone was hungry and went to the cave to eat before we took off.

That's when I saw it. Another pack of Flyboys and what looked like my clone. I thought she was 'retired' at ITEX. I wonder why she's here. I have to warn the flock. I darted straight for the cave.

" Everyone get packed. Flyboys are coming; along with the clone Max." I said dryly. Nobody said anything they just grabbed everything and headed for the mouth of the cave.

" Who is Clone Max?" Dodger asked. She just joined the flock and didn't know of her.

" A friend," I answered simply. I would explain later.

" Ready?" I asked.

" Yes 'mam." Iggy answered. I gave him a look but it was pointless. I dove off the cliff but the Flyboys were already surrounding the cave.

Clone Max was grinning with hatred.

" So we meet again," she greeted. By then Fang, Iggy, Riley, and Dodger were beside me and everyone else behind.

" What do you want? Came back for a second shot at kicking my butt. Tough luck on that." I shot back.

" Actually no, we're here for_ Dodger_." She replied. Why would she want Dodger? But that question was soon answered.

" Dodger, also known as experiment 27, is needed back. She is a bigger weapon than you Max. I can't go into details because of orders but if you don't give her up we will kill you and the flock if you refuse." she continued.

" Well consider me dead then because we're not giving her up." I fought.

" Your choice." she said before motioning to the Flyboys to attack.

--

**I thought this was enough for this chappie but I promise the next chappie will be longer. My friend Dodger Ex (a user on Fan Fiction) told me that I'm making Max look like a biatch. So I'm trying to fix that. Anyway please R&R.**


	7. New Plans

**Still not getting many reviews... anyway I hope you like this chappie!**

**--**

**Max's POV**

There wasn't that many Flyboys so I think we could take them.

Riley didn't seem to have her strength back yet so Fang was helping her. Good Fang. This batch could fly way better so using flight against them wasn't a good strategy. Gazzy was partners with Iggy fighting back to back. They both had bruises to both eyes and Gazzy had a bleeding nose. Nudge and Dodger were fighting in the same stance as Iggy and Gazzy. Angel was behind me trying to fight. Since these were robots she couldn't use her powers.

" Fall back!" I ordered. Everyone started flying a bit away from the Flyboys.

" Another herd is on its way!" Riley screeched.

" Looks like another hundred!" Dodger confirmed. Damn, we're not strong enough to take on that many.

Two more herds of about 200 came. Fang was trying his hardest to protect his sister but a Flyboy had punched him in the back of the head and was a bit dizzy. Two Flyboys grabbed his arms. Riley screamed and started kicking wildly at the Flyboys faces. They just grabbed her but she still didn't give up.

I was taking on about five Flyboys at a time. I had already gotten punched in the face and kicked in the ribs and many other unpleasant things. Blood was everywhere. Things weren't looking to good for us.

But I won't give up Dodger. But if I don't we'll all die.

_**"STOOOOOP!!"**_

Everyone stopped to see who had just screamed. Even the Flyboys stopped attacking. Dodger was above everyone, her fists clenched.

" Take me and leave them. They don't need to die for me. No one does." Dodger gave in. Clone Max looked pleased.

" No, you can't go. I WILL NOT let them take you." I said between clenched teeth. Dodger put her head down and arms behind her back.

" Max I have to go. I have no choice. Good bye everyone..." She whispered.

" Chain her up and let's go!" Clone Max ordered. When I looked around at everyone's bloodied and bruised faces. Fang didn't look normal. In a situation like this he has a bit of emotion but now his face was dripping with hurt, regret, and revenge. I looked at Nudge and she had a tear flowing down her cheek. She seemed to be the most attached to her.

The Flyboys put handcuffs on her and we now flying away. We have been defeated.

" What are we going to do now?" asked Gazzy. He was trying really hard to be strong.

" I...I don't know. Let's go back to the cave and plan on how we're going to get Dodger back." I answered. The pack of Flyboys was a mere speck in the distance now. We were heading back but Fang was still hovering in the same spot. I think he needs some alone time.

**--**

**Ok so this chapter wasn't as long as I promised so I'm sorry. I have the story line set out so I don't need anymore suggestions. R&R!**


	8. Dreams

**Ok this chapter is going to be longer so please enjoy and review or else! - Goes to grab butcher knife and gives evil look-**

**--**

**Fang's POV**

How could I let her go? We have to get her back. No matter what it takes.

Everyone was going back to the cave while I stared out into the direction they took her. Max turned around but seen I wanted to be alone so she continued to the cave. I was there for about and hour because the sun started to set. I guess I have to go back.

I got back to the cave very slowly. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were at the back of the cave sleeping. Max, Riley and Iggy were sitting around the fire talking. They all turned around as soon as they heard me landing.

" You ok Fang?" Iggy asked. He sounded depressed. He's not the only one.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I said using my very convincing tone.

" Come sit down we have a plan to get Dodger back." Max asked. I walked over and sat down between Max and Riley.

Everyone looked horrible. Max had two black eyes, bruises everywhere, and her clothes covered in blood. Iggy had a bleeding nose and a black eye. He was also covered in blood. Riley had a cut lip, bleeding nose and a black eye. She also had a wound on her stomach that was bleeding like crazy.

" Fang!" Riley yelled in my ear.

" What?" I asked, irritated.

" Did you hear the plan?" Iggy asked.

" Uhh, no?" I answered. I was so lost in my own thoughts I wasn't listening.

" Please listen this time." Max snarled. " We can't wait too long before we leave, who knows what they can do to her in such little time. Tomorrow we are going to try and eat all the food we have to built up our energy, but leave enough for a snack. We will then head on our way the ITEX in Canada."

" Why Canada?" I asked. " They could have gone to the school or the Institute or-" Riley covered my mouth to let Max speak. I never thought I would annoy people with _talking._

Because Canada has the second biggest ITEX in the world. That's why." Max explained with an angry tone. Wow, she's really tense.

I nodded. Saying anything would be a very bad move.

" Flying to Canada would take about eight hours from here. They know we're coming so we need to be extra careful. Let's get some rest. I'll take first watch." Max said.

" Sounds good, I'm beat." Iggy yawned. " G'night."

" Night Ig," Riley said. Max was walking to the edge of the cave and I went lay down by everyone else. It took about ten seconds for me to fall asleep.

**Fang's Dream**

_It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. I was walking down a path in the middle of a big park when I saw Max._

_" Hi Fang!" she greeted. _

_I waved at her and smiled._

_" Do you want to go get something to eat?" she offered. Before I could say anything thing Dodger was jogging down another path calling my name._

_"Hi Fang!" she yelled._

_" Hey Dodger." I greeted._

_" Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked. Max was staring at me. Dodger gave me a funny look._

_" So are you coming Fang?" Max questioned._

_" Uhh..."_

_" I thought you were going to come with me?"_

_" Uhh..." The sky started going gray and the sun wasn't shining anymore. The wind was picking up and we were the only people in the park. _

_" Are you coming with me Fang?" Dodger asked again._

_" I know a great place to eat are you coming?" Max asked. It went on like this for awhile before..._

_" ARRRGGGG!!" I screamed as loud as I could._

**End Of Dream**

I woke up screaming. The sun was coming up and Angel, Gazzy and Iggy were sitting by the fire eating. Max and Riley were standing above me with a questioning look.

" I'm ok, I just had a bad dream." I said. Max shrugged and walked to the fire and grabbed some trail mix. Riley sat down beside me.

" Is there anything you want to talk about, you know brother to sister?" she said with concern.

" No, I'm uhh, fine." I said.

" Ok, well if there's anything you need to talk about I'm right here."

**Riley's POV**

Fang has been acting waay weird lately. He started talking a lot last night and that's not like him. I asked him if there's anything to talk about but he doesn't want to talk. It's not good keeping things inside.

Ten minutes after I tried to talk to Fang everyone had woken up. We ate the rest of our food except a bag of trail mix for a snack and we headed off. Fang was flying above everyone trying to think. Dodger's capture must be really hard on him. Nudge was beside me talking about something. I think I heard the word Jell-O a few times.

" ...So do you think you and Iggy should get together?" I heard Nudge say. I almost choked.

" Whaaat?" I choked out.

" I said, I think you and Iggy would make a cute couple. I can go talk to him if you like." she repeated.

" Uhh, no thank you." I answered.

" If you say so." she finished before flying off next to Iggy. If she says anything we will be missing two flock members.

About three hours later Angel started complaining about being hungry. Max decided to stop at this small town and eat. We walked into a Wendy's and ordered a strange amount of food. Max used the debit card and we ate in peace.

We had crossed the border over to Canada and the sun was starting to set. There were some mountains and I said we should stay in a cave. Fang was returning to his normal self and was now approachable.

Everything was ok until Clone Max decided to come back.

--

**This chapter is longer than my other chapters so you're welcome. I have a much dance to go to so I have to go to bed. G'night!**


	9. Wings, Clones, and Food!

**I'm also really sorry that I haven't been updating that often. I've had tons of homework and I haven't had time. And also my internet has been coming in and out and I haven't been able to update. I'm making up for it with a long chappie! Enjoy!**

**Psssst!! You over there reading!! Review when your done reading!! Thankies!!**

**--**

**Riley's POV**

It was about 1:00 in the morning. I was on watch. The cave we found was very roomy so everyone was stretched all over the place. We haven't run into anything that's life threatening so everyone was sleeping ok. Except for Fang. I'm really worried about him. Every night when he's sleeping he starting talking and gets all sweaty then screams and wakes everyone up. We haven't put him on watch since Dodger left. He doesn't seem himself since she left.

I started hearing a buzzing noise above the cave. I looked back at everyone then took off toward the sky. The sky was bright with the moon and stars. The cave looked unseen from where I was flying and that was good. I did a 360 and then I saw it. Actually I saw her. Clone Max and her band of Flyboys were back.

I flew back towards the cave before she could see me. I shook Max, Iggy and Fang awake. Fang had a puppy dog look in his eyes but reluctantly got up.

" What's the matter?" Max asked already alert.

" Clone Max is back with another band of Flyboys." I explained anxiously. As soon as she heard Clone Max was back she started waking everyone else up. They were up within seconds and we got moving. Fang grabbed the bags and followed Max to the edge of the cave. The buzzing noise was getting louder and louder. We would have to fly as hard as we could to ditch them.

**Max's POV**

Why didn't I kill Clone Max when I had the chance? It would've saved the flock a lot of pain and suffering that's for sure.

" Let's go!" I hopped off the cliff and everyone followed my lead.

The Clone Max started grinning. Yes, she was that close to us I could see her grin. That is not good. I wonder why she came back. I didn't have enough time to ponder that thought so I just flew with the flock.

Everyone was quiet. The only sound you could hear were wings flapping and the buzzing noise the Flyboys made. After about ten minutes the buzzing subsided. I stopped and turned to see they were gone. I motioned for everyone to stop.

" Where did they go? Why did they come back? Was she trying to capture us too? What-" I shot Nudge a look and she stopped.

" I don't know why they came back but let's just keep going." I said. I put my fist out and everyone put their on top. We tapped each others fists and Angel screamed," Look, it's Dodger!" **(A\N: I was going to stop here but it would make it too short. Keep on reading!)**

**Riley's POV**

I turned around to see that Dodger was alone and she had escaped! I didn't see any Flyboys around so I think she was alone. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy flew towards her. Fang looked up and gawked at her. If it wasn't a happy reunion Max would have slapped him hard.

" Dodger your ok!" Angel screeched. She awkwardly tried to hug her but gave an air hug instead.

" How did you escape? Did they do anything to you? Did you discover any new powers there?" Nudge finished when she seen everyone giving her a look.

" I'll fill you guys in later with the details. Where to next?" Dodger asked.

" I was thinking we could take a break from saving the world and grab a bite to eat." Max suggested.

" Sounds good to me I'm starved." Iggy agreed. Fang and I nodded.

" Yummy! I'm starving!" Gazzy and Angel cheered.

" Can I pick this time?" Nudge asked. Max nodded in defeat and Nudge cheered. We started flying to the nearest town; I think it's called Kia Rio or something like that, for lunch. I think it's too early to call it lunch but too late to call it breakfast. What's that word... Brunch!

**Fang's POV**

The restaurant that Nudge picked was ok. It was expensive and we ordered a lot but thank god we weren't in New York with their nosy managers and waiters.

The voice was talking to Max again and said that we had to take care of another ITEX. Like the first one was a piece of cake. I heard from Max. It was a pretty quiet flight except Nudge was chatting with Gazzy about bombs. Thank god they didn't say anything in the restaurant making people think they were terrorists.

Anyway it's about two o'clock in the morning. Max and Riley finally trusted me on watch since I had been before.

Everyone is glad that Dodger is back. But I'm not sure. She doesn't seem like the Dodger I knew. It's hard to explain. I told Max but she said she'll keep an eye on her. They might have done another clone switch. If that's true Dodger is still at ITEX and we need to get her back. But how? We have to go destroy to ITEX in China. Big difference in location if you don't know where either one is.

I was thinking a lot about what had happened in the hotel room in New York. Where did Dodger get the power to save me from death? Maybe it's one of the reasons why ITEX wants her back. They are going to use her to destroy the world! But why would they send a clone here? I'm sure it's a clone for various reasons.

**Later that very early morning...**

I was off duty at about five o'clock when Iggy took watch. I fell asleep almost as soon as I lay down. We were sleeping on a rooftop in Kia Rio hotel. Nobody could see us from the one-lane streets below. There were some old cots up here so that's where Nudge, Gazzy and Angel slept.

We went to the restaurant that served breakfast. We didn't buy that much because we were still digesting from last night's meal. We were getting ready to leave when Max walked over and sat down beside me.

" I don't think that's the real Dodger. She won't talk to Nudge as often and doesn't remember much about us." Max started. " She didn't even remember Iggy was blind." I knew it. She didn't talk much either but the real Dodger talked as much as Nudge does. " I was thinking on my shift that we should go to Canada and save Dodger before we go to China. Who knows what they are doing right now." Max continued. I nodded and stared into her eyes. Without thinking I leaned in and gently kissed Max.

--

**I thought I should put some romance in and I did. I'm really sorry for the lack of updating. Review! **


	10. True Feelings

**I hoped you guys liked my little romantic cliffie. Here's the next chappie!**

**--**

**Riley's POV**

When we were packing up Fang was sitting over the edge of the hotel. Gazzy and Iggy were arguing about the bomb they were making. Honestly, I don't want to know. Nudge was talking to Dodger but she wasn't listening. Max told me about the clone theory and I think it's true.

" Can we stop at the park? I seen a really big park during when we were flying!" Angel pleaded. I didn't know if I was under the influence of her but I said yes.

" Yay! Thankies!" Angel gave me a big hug then skipped off to grab her stuff. It was almost noon. Max was frustrated that we're leaving so late but Gazzy and Nudge were really picky about where we ate. Ingrates.

Everyone was almost already to go except for Iggy and Gazzy. They had bomb supplies everywhere. I walked over and started helping them pack up.

" Umm Riley?" Nudge walked over.

" Yeah Nudge?"

" Why isn't Dodger listening to me? She always listens to me because you guys don't and now she isn't since she got back and I'm sad," she said in one breath.

I leaned down and whispered," Nudge, Max, Fang and I have a theory that she's a clone." I had to cover her mouth so she didn't speak. " If you want to talk to her that's fine but not about any plans or secret information. Ok?"

" Ooops..." Nudge whispered. I sighed.

" What did you tell her?" I asked.

" I told her about our plans to destroy ITEX in China." Nudge whispered but she was barely audible.

" You whaaat!!"

" I'm sorry! I thought she was the real Dodger." Nudge was starting to cry.

" She could alert ITEX and they could be ready for us and kill us!" Nudge was bawling by now.

" I- I'm really sorry!" Nudge cried.

" Sweetie, don't cry." I gave her a hug. Max walked over.

" Why are you crying Nudge?" Max asked. And the whole conversation started over again with more tears and more yelling. Max and I calmed her down and promised that we would get some ice cream. You're probably a little confused. Your thinking ' but Nudge told the clone Dodger what happened and you give her ice cream?!' I'm thinking that too but it was the only way to get her to be quiet.

**Max's POV**

" I- I'm really sorry!" Nudge cried.

" I know you are but did you really think that Dodger could escape that fast?" I said for the 14th time.

" No..." she replied.

" Ok, then why did you say anything?" I said for the 16th time. Thank god Clone Dodger went off to get away from us.

" I- I'm sorry!" Nudge cried some more.

I gave up and walked away. Fang looked like he was upset so I walked over and sat down.

" I don't think that's the real Dodger. She won't talk to Nudge and doesn't remember much about us." I started. " She didn't even remember Iggy was blind." He looked really surprised by what I said. " I was thinking on my shift we should go to Canada and save Dodger before we go to China. Who knows what they're doing right now." I continued. Fang was looking deep into my eyes then kissed me.

I was surprised but I didn't break off. I kissed him back and his was trying to enter my mouth. I reluctantly opened and his tongue explored my mouth. It didn't feel weird kissing him like this. We broke off because even mutant bird kids need air.

As soon as we broke off Fang jumped into the air and started flying. He glanced back then flew farther away.

--

**I know its short but it's all I can think of. **


	11. Adrenaline

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating very fast I've been suffering from writer's block and I've also been sick for the past few days so a little sympathy would me nice. I'm trying to make up for the lack of action so here I go!**

**Riley's POV**

We left for Canada about three hours ago. Max's first guess on where she might have been taken to was Ottawa. We stopped in Kingston for some food and somewhere to sleep. We were now standing outside of ITEX in Ottawa.

We were all rested up and ready to break in. Max looked determined not to fail and Angel and Nudge looked afraid. I comforted her until Max spoke.

" We should get going. It's going to be light soon." Did I not mention it was three in the morning?

" Let's get moving." I said as I was walking toward the tightly sealed vent. They were very large vents, big enough to fit me, Max, Fang and Iggy. We told Dodger that she should sit this one out. We also told her that we needed more info not that we needed to get the _real_ Dodger back.

Max crawled in first and knocked twice to show it was clear. I was second; Fang was third and so on.

I crawled out and the scent of antiseptic smell of alcohol and floor cleaner met my nose. I could hear footsteps in the hallway but going in the other direction. I tried to unknot my muscles for a few seconds to move.

I sidled the wall and looked around the corner. No one was there. We didn't know exactly where to find her but we kept on moving.

Nudge paused and looked like she was concentrating hard on something.

" Dodger was here a few hours ago. She went that way," she whispered pointing down the hall to a double door. It seemed like an important room because the door looked very heavy duty.

We crawled a few more feet when a very loud, annoying alarm went off. I looked in front of me and I could see a red beam going through my hand. Hmmm... I didn't see that before. Flyboys filled the room instantly. We were standing up now and in a fighting stance. Angel was behind Max and I still with fists in front of her face.

I glanced at Nudge and the anger on her face scared me. This was going to be a hell of a fight. Fang threw the first punch at a Flyboy's face. Bolts went flying but it was still intact. Max and I took the next punches. I punched a Flyboy's gut but it didn't budge. It grinned then punched my face. The force of the punch threw me to ground screaming in pain. I grabbed my face feeling the blood seeping out of my nose and lip.

I looked over and Fang had already destroyed the Flyboy that had punched me. Max took out three at a time and Iggy was searching his entire body for hidden explosives. How he hid them that easily I'll never know. Nudge threw a kick so hard the Flyboy was stunned for a few seconds.

I stood up and punched a Flyboy that was attacking Angel. She smiled at me and continued fighting. Gazzy was on the ground and was being kicked with so much force he didn't have time to take in air between the blows. Max was encircled and was losing. The flock was going down.

Adrenaline pumped through me so fast I didn't think I could handle it. Fury rose inside me and my hands caught in fire, but they didn't hurt. I charged toward the Flyboys screaming, and punched them all with so much rage I could've taken another hundred.

Smoke filled the room as the Flyboys burned. The only way out was through the door. Fang beat me to it and opened it with ease. When we got inside everything went black.

**Hope you liked the cliffie! Sorry it's so start but it's really late and I have to get some sleep.**


	12. This Sucks

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating. I'm planning to update all my stories today because I won't be near a computer for a few days. Soo... Just Read!**

**Riley's POV**

More Flyboys came in and pinned us down and tied our arms and legs before you could say," I vill now destroy the snickah bawrs!". Dodger, Fang and I got thrown roughly into a laundry hamper. Then blindfolds were put on us. I could feel the cart moving forward. I wouldn't be surprised if we were being taken to gas chambers.

I still couldn't believe what happened back there. I mean, I was on _fire._ I wonder if it's a new skill. If it is, how do I use it again?

My thoughts got interrupted when we got dumped out of the carts onto a very hard concrete floor. Thank me for pointing out the obvious. People or _robots_ were moving around the room which I'm not too sure how big it was.

I heard a man's voice beside me and I turned my body to face the direction.

" Trying to save your friend aren't you?" he said. I'm pretty sure he was talking to me because I could taste his breath in front of me. It tasted like liver and onions. Ew.

" Yeah, you mind pointing us in the direction and give us a push?" I said in a happy tone that was obviously fake.

" Well your out of luck because she is being boarded on a plane to China as we speak." he said with a grown up kind of tone. " We sent her there as a weapon for five billion dollars." I held in a gasp at the price. Is she really worth that? She must have developed some amazing powers while she was held captive.

" We are going to take you to separate rooms and see if you have any useful skills." And with that we were put back into our bins and walked down halls being thrown into separate rooms.

The Flyboys ripped the rope off and blindfolds. The room was white of course but it was furnished. There was a bed in the corner with an ugly patterned bed sheet on it. There was a fridge beside it. I opened it and it was stocked full of fruit, meat, and canned goods. The only thing that made me hate it more that there was a huge mirror on the wall left of the door. It was a double-sided mirror so they could watch me.

**An Hour Later...**

I pigged out in the fridge eating almost all of its contents. That's what being on the run does to you. I lay on the bed thinking about Dodger. She had obviously been forced on that plane. But with the powers she got why didn't she use them to get out? Not good.

My thoughts ended just as someone said," Your first test will begin." I was startled by the noise. It came from a speaker hidden in a corner near the roof.

" Oh great, what do you want me to do now?" I snarled. " I can't do anything physical I just ate." I very high pitch noise echoed in the room from the speaker. I covered my ears in pain. " Ugh, what do you want me to do?"

" Just relax." Yeah right. A team of about fifteen Flyboys flooded the small room.

" Am I supposed to fight them in this room? I can't even move!" I yelled at the mirror.

" Yes. This is part of the test." I groaned.

**I might update another chapter today but I NEED REVIEWS!! If your reading this story with interest just review. I'll give you a virtual cookie!**


	13. I'm Outta Here!

**I think I've left a big hole on where Dodger was so I'm going to write in her POV what was going on. Hope you like! And you'll soon figure out why they didn't feed her.**

**--**

**Dodger's POV**

I've been strapped to a bed for _three _days. They've only come in this very dark room to feed me a few rotten apples. I feel so weak. I've been thinking about the flock the entire time. It's almost like I can hear their thoughts when I do. They haven't told me what there going to do to me and it's killing me inside because they won't.

The door opened and a burly man walked in. I rolled my eyes at him.

" Did you bring the cookies I asked for? They better not have nuts." I asked politely. He looked slightly confused but quickly changed his expression back to emotionless.

" No. Your test will begin now," he replied. He stomped over and ripped off the chains that held me to the bed. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. My head was spinning from lack of food but I managed to pay attention to my surroundings. I could sense guilt, sorrow, and hopelessness behind the walls.

A few minutes later we finally reached a room where he put me down. I nearly fainted from hunger but I stood my ground. My hands were clenched into fists and ready to fight. Flyboys were lined up on the other side of the room. About ten, I think. The door slammed behind me.

" Your first test will begin now," a voice said from a speaker in a corner on the ceiling.

_BUZZZ!!_

The shock of the bracelet that a whitecoat put on me scrambled my brain and I fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable. As I was on the ground I could see giant, furry feet walk towards me. I struggled to get up to defend myself but the strength wasn't there.

_Come on get up. Your stronger that that, _I told myself. The Flyboys were inches away from me. I used all the strength left in me imagining me in a different place. Like with the flock. But I didn't know where they were. I tried thinking about the room I was held in for the first few days I was here.

My eyes closed, I concentrated hard on every detail in the room. There were cracks on the walls. One...two... four cracks on the walls. They looked about six inches long.

I felt myself getting warmer until the heat was unbearable. Then as quickly as I heated up, I cooled down. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the room I was held hostage. I wouldn't say that's a big plus because I'm still in the school but at least I was away from the Flyboys.

Exhaustion hit me hard and I fell into a deep sleep.

_Owwww. _My head hurts like I just came out of a fight. The smell of freshly cooked meat, vegetables, and hot cocoa filled my nose. I sat up and seen a giant platter of burgers, salads, milkshakes, hot cocoa and bread sitting across the room. I crawled over and chowed down.

When I was done there were only crumbs on the ground and grease on my face from eating the burgers so fast.

A man walked in. He was scrawny and wore some really geeky glasses but he looked threatening.

" Hello experiment 27, I'm came here to tell you that you have obtained a new skill. But this is only the beginning to the tests you will over come." he said and then walked out. Weird.

**A Few Days Later...**

The past few days I can't even remember. But I've gained some new skills that I can't really remember. I've recently used one of them. All I have to do is concentrate really hard and I can hear people talking outside the door. So far I've heard people talking about making a lot of money. I've also heard that I'm going to be sent somewhere but I'm not sure where.

What's that smell? I feel so sleepy...

--

**I didn't want to waste another chapter so I made it longer. REVIEW!! Now I have virtual muffins too!**


	14. Blind Man in Trouble

**Fang's POV**

While we were wheeling down a hallway the Flyboy stopped the cart and threw me inside a room. My hands were tied behind my back so I couldn't catch myself and ended up slamming my knees to the ground. I heard a grunt beside me. It sounded like Max.

The Flyboy tore off the ropes and blindfold and stomped out of the room. I opened my eyes and saw Max lying on the floor. I quickly crawled over and held her in my arms.

" Fang..." she whispered.

" It's ok." I whispered back.

We sat there for awhile and then she got up.

" Ok, we need a plan to get out of here then get Dodger." she stopped and cleared her throat. " They've gotten smarter by separating us. So I was thinking..."

It was the perfect plan. All we would need is a few supplies and it would be perfect. Max was now sitting on a wooden stool eating a can of ravioli. And let me tell you, the food here isn't that bad. But Max sat at ate like every bite was poisonous. Which may be true. She was thinking hard about something because I've called her name a few times and she didn't respond.

" Fang?" she looked at me.

" Yeah, Max?" She put down her empty ravioli can and walked over to sit on the bed.

" What do you think they're going to do? We've been sitting here for _hours._" She looked at my blank face looking for an answer.

" I don't know Max. They're probably just trying to make us go crazy. I just don't know."

**Iggy's POV**

How could they do this to me? How could they lock a blind guy in a room _alone? _They just dumped me on the cold hard floor and that was the end of it. So now I am sitting on what a think is a bed trying to layout what I think was in the room.

Floor underneath feet, check. Bed underneath butt, check. That's all I have so far. And I honestly don't feel like walking around the room and running into every sharp corner that could take an eye out. Just because my eyes don't work doesn't mean that they don't hurt if poked at.

I've been here five minutes and my stomach is about to digest its self because I'm so hungry. I decided to move around see if there's any food around. I should up and started maneuvering around the room with my arms a little. My hands met a cold flat surface. I felt around it and found a handle about at my waist. I grabbed it a pulled. A cool breeze brushed by and I shivered. I felt around a bit and my hand landed on an apple.

" FOOD!!" Ooops, did I just scream that out loud like a girl? I grabbed it and took a huge bit out of it. It tasted so refreshing. With my other hand I felt around, what I think is a fridge, and found milk, cheese, and some other fruit and veggies. I even found a few pepperoni sticks. I grabbed what I could and walked back to the bed. I'm having dinner tonight.

**Angel's POV**

I woke up in a white room with Nudge. She had tears streaming down her face.

" I didn't think you would wake up! The rest of the flock aren't here. I think there by themselves. I wonder why we got put together and they got separated. There's food in the fridge if you're hungry. I promise I didn't eat it all." Nudge shut her mouth after seeing my evil look.

" So where is here?" I stood up and seen a single bed, a fridge and a desk and stool. I wish Max was here. I don't like this separation thing.

" I'm not sure. Somewhere in the school, I'm guessing." I gave Max's no shoot Sherlock look. " I'm sorry."

I remember being tied up and dumped on a floor and then everything was black.

" Um, we have to think about how we're going to get out of here." I said remembering every time we got stuck in a school and what Max would do. " It the door locked?" Nudge nodded. She didn't even say what a stupid question it was. I just realized it was one.

" There's no windows or even vents. But there's a plant in the corner for air." How does a plant make air? Isn't it just there? Nudge offered me an apple and I took it a bit it. I hope Max has a plan...

--

**Here's some multiple POV's. Hope you like. Read and Review.**


	15. Skyler

**With all my fixing up it reset my hits!! Now I'm sad... There were about 1870 hits. Maybe a bit over. Thanks guys!! **

**Max's POV**

Flyboys came into the room in a single file line. I had been sleeping and Fang had stayed up just in case someone came in. I got woken up violently by Fang shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see them flooding in.

" Get up Max!" Fang yelled. I immediately got up and started throwing punches. Fang did the same and there were already three flyboys on the ground. Fang got punched in the stomach and his breathing became ragged. I punched a few more in the face and took a few down with their weakness.

I looked at Fang once they were all on the ground and then I looked at the open door. Fang nodded and we sprinted out. I looked on are door and it said " Number 37 Extra Room". We were running down the hall and all the rooms were numbered like that.

" Fang start trying to open doors. The flock might be in one of them." The sound of doors opening and closing filled the empty hallways.

_Max, you have to get out of there! Flyboys are coming down the hall!, _the voice pointed out.

_No, I have to get my flock even if there are stupid wolf robots coming!, _I thought angrily back. I swore I heard the voice sigh but it shut up. I opened the door and seen Iggy on the bed eating an apple.

" Iggy?!" I half whispered, half screamed. He jumped about five feet in the air and threw his apple at me. " Watch it!"

" Max is that you?" He looked in my direction.

" No, I'm your imagination. Come on let's go!" He got the sarcasm and got up.

I opened a few more doors and found Riley. I saw Fang behind me and he had Angel, Nudge and Gazzy behind him. And just like the voice said, there were Flyboys coming down the hall. Fang saw them and turned back around and ran the other way. Iggy and I followed behind.

We had already gone through many hallways and doors and we couldn't find a window to jump out of or a way out. Everytime I looked behind there seemed to be more Flyboys than the last time I looked. We were in a long hallway that seemed like it wouldn't end.

" Sky light!" Fang shouted. The hallway was narrow so none of us could open are wings to fly. Fang stopped and turned side ways. Black feathers filled the part of the hallway we were in and then Fang flew and crashed out through the skylight. Glass shattered down on us and gave us little cuts, but one by one we flew out. I was the last of course but we all got out safely.

Fang was sitting on a cliff edge waiting for everyone.

" We need to get farther away. Then we can rest." I looked at Nudge who looked like she would burst with happiness. " Nudge, are you ok?"

" I got a new power!" she yelled. Everyone sighed. It's not like it's Angel where she already has alot of powers. But getting new powers added to our complicated lives. " I can make electricity!"

" How can you make electricity?" Gazzy asked. Nudge demonstrated by taking Fang's laptop while he was trying to update the blog and put he hand near the charger plug in. She closed her eyes and sparks started to fly between her finger and the laptop. Everyone ooh's and aww's at it.

Nudge pulled her hand away. " So what do you think?" Everyone said it was really cool but the older ones except Iggy said nothing. I got us back on track.

" Nudge, it's cool that you have a new power but we need to get going and go find Dodger. Now let's go." I flew off and everyone followed. I didn't really have a plan to get to China and we might even be too late.

_Max, you need to focus on saving the world not just your friends. _The voice said, frustrated.

_Number one, they are my family as well as they are my friends. And number two; the world can wait a few days._ What ever the voice said after that was drowned out by the sound of the wind in my ears.

We flew for about three hours until the little ones started complaining. Everyone was hungry even I was. I still had my bankcard and I wanted to see if it still worked so we walked into a fast food restaurant. We ordered a large enough meal for everyone in line and the staff to be staring at us. Fang started growling at them and Iggy burst out laughing like he should be in an asylum.

**Riley's POV**

Maybe I should have told them before we left. I know she won't be much of a hassle and she's fourteen too but will Max take her in? We sat down at a table near the exit. I ordered extra food for her. Everyone was eating and now was the time.

" Um, guys?" I said nervously. Their eyes were on my but were still eating. " While we were escaping from ITEX I found someone while I was looking through the doors..." Everyone had stopped eating and swallowed.

" Don't tell me you brought it with us?!" Max yelled only loud enough for us to hear. All the eyes went from her to me.

" She's a girl!" I corrected. " And she's in the bathroom. I'll go get her." I got up and walked into the girl's washroom. She was studying herself in the mirror. She heard the door opened and looked at me.

" So did you tell them?" She asked. She was still studying herself as she talked. Her hands ran over the scabs and scars on her face.

" Yeah, I did. They want to see you." She shrugged and followed me out. She looked different from everyone. Her hair was shoulder length and it was a dark blue color. Her eyes were a deep shade of green that could keep you mesmerized. She had the basic t-shirt and jeans but you could tell she hated them.

I took her over to the table and we sat down.

" This is Skyler." She waved unenthusiastically. They spent a few minutes looking at her.

" Ok, eat up and let's get going. We need a plan." Everyone picked up their food and started eating but they were still looking at her. I slid a burger over to her and she started eating.

We finished eating in about five minutes then we headed out to the mountains. Nudge wanted a milkshake because the extra large coke wasn't enough so I stayed and got her one. I got Nudge her extra large strawberry milkshake and then we flew up to where the flock were practicing their flying techniques.

We finished up practicing and went to the mountains to plan.

**That chapter is about one thousand words. I hope that's enough for the wait!**


	16. Fancy Shmancy Hotel

**New chapter, yay!**

**--**

**Max's POV**

Everyone had gone to bed except Max, Fang, Iggy, Skyler, and I. We were trying to make a plan to get Dodger back except there was always a hole in all of them. Like, ' What if she's already dead?' or ' That'll take too long' or ' I don't have exstendo arms' kind of holes. Those are only the smallest problems.

_Max, Dodger is already gone. She is on the other side of the world and you can't get her back, _Jeb discouraged.

_Don't you ever tell me what I can and can't do or I'll drop you from space and turn you into a pancake. _I threatened._ We will save Dodger, no matter what it takes so start helping me or don't talk at all!_ I think I was half saying that out loud because everyone was looking at me funny.

_Dodger is in Beijing China, and the people that bought her are discussing how they are going to use her in battle. They are in a-_

Pictures started flashing in front of my eyes. The building that flashed by first looked like an ITEX except it was all black. Inside was young Chinese men talking about something. There was one pointing to a billboard with battle plans. More pain engulfed my head as the next image I saw was Dodger. She was in a room doing battle training against Flyboys. I came back to the real world again.

_That is where she is. They are almost finished planning so hurry up. _And then the voice was silent.

" Ok guys, I know where we need to go." We discussed a plan and we had one by dusk.

Nudge had woken up and with her loud talking she woke Gazzy and Angel up too. We had breakfast, bickered a bit about the lack of M&M's in the trail mix and packed up.

" Ok, to put the first part of the plan into action we need to head to Vancouver and get on a plane to get to China. Then I'll explain more once we're there." I explained.

" Ooh, another plane! Isn't that ironic? Bird kids flying in a plane." Nudge put in. After a few minutes we flew off to Vancouver.

Skyler hadn't said much to anyone. I keep asking Angel what she's thinking and she says that she is just scared of being with other people and Iggy and Gazzy's obsession. At least she's not a threat.

The sky was clear today and the sun felt warm on my skin. I was beginning to get a tan unlike the dirt we seem to carry around. I glanced over at Fang, and at that same moment he looked at me. He looked at ease but his jaw was tight with worry. He smiled one of his rare smiles at then went dive bombing with Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge.

It's been six painful hours, but we are finally in Vancouver. The sun was setting into twilight and the city was lighting up. We wouldn't be able to catch a plane tonight so we stopped at a fancy, shmancy hotel.

There were only two available rooms. I sighed and took the keys.

" I want to be with Angel!!" Nudge shouted a little too loudly.

" Can I trust you?" I asked.

" Yeah, of course!" she said, with an innocent look on her face. I sighed in defeat when they gave me the bambi eyes and gave them a key. They cheered and ran off to the room.

" I'll go with Iggy and Gazzy." Fang offered. You girls have fun painting your nails pink." I scowled and gave him the key, more like whipped it at him, and he walked off with Iggy and Gazzy.

" Ok, gals lets get to are five star room!" Riley giggled.


	17. Facials, and Pink Toe Nails

**I am totally sorry for not updating for_ two years. _I reread my story and had another epiphany about it so there will be a ton more chapters. **

* * *

**Riley's POV**

**" **Alright ladies, since we are in a five star hotel for probably the last time in our lives, we are going to have some fun." I said enthusiastically. Nudge and Angel gathered into mine, Max, and Skyler's room. " I went out and bought some sleepover stuff. For just us girls." I seen Max roll her eyes. Jeese, at least act happy for Nudge and Angel. I emptied the contents of my bag. Pink nail polish, make-up, facial masks, and slippers fell onto my bed. Angel and Nudge's eyes went wide. I smiled.

" OHMYGOD! Riley you are so amazing!" Nudge beamed. Angel ran up and hugged me.

" Okay, everyone grab your slippers and lets get this party started!"

I picked out slippers to match everyone. Angels were pink with the word Angel written in white. Perfect, huh? For Nudge's I had over heard someone saying how fashion forward they were, so I grabbed them for her. Max's were plain blue with some white. Skyler's were multi-colored because I really didn't know what else to get for her. And mine were all black.

We put our slippers on and piled into the bathroom to put our facial masks on. We laid on the couch watching TV, when there was a knock on the door. We knew it was one of the guys because we made up a secret knock. Max looked embarrassed but she got up and answered the door.

Fang burst out laughing. Max hit him but he laughed harder.

" I was forced, don't judge!" she defended. Fang recovered from his outburst but still stiffled a few giggles. I rolled my eyes. The rest of us like this kind of stuff unlike Max.

" So whataya want, Fang?" I asked, though it was hard with the mask starting to harden.

" Just checking up, seeing if any Flyboys crashed through the window," he answered casually. " And Iggy and Gazzy are working on a bomb, and I'm bored." He flopped onto the couch beside me.

" Well as long as your here..." I glanced around to the girls. They knew what I was getting at and had big grins on their face. " Go, Max, GO!" I screamed. Max bolt over and we held Fang down. He finally got what we were going at.

" No, come on, please no!" he whined. He was struggling against our grip to no avail. Angel and Nudge came over with the facial masks.

" Aww, Fang, your skin is going to feel soo nice when we're done!" Angel squealed.

" Now, Fang, hold still or this could go in your eye." I threatened. Mine and Max's death grip was too hard to get out of so he gave up. They put the mask on him and he didn't look to happy. There was another knock on the door.

" It's going to be Iggy and Gazzy, so you girls know what to do." I said. I think I seen an evil glint in their eyes. Skyler answered the door.

" Yeaaassss?" She sang.

" We heard Fang screaming and we were wondering if he was-"

" NOOOW!" Max ordered. Skyler grabbed Iggy, clearly stronger than him, and Angel and Nudge grabbed Gazzy.

" There are enough masks for all you guys." Nudge assured them even though I don't think that was one of their concerns. Gazzy looked at Fang.

" What did they do to you?!" Gazzy asked, while struggling against Angel and Nudge's grip.

" Just a avacado facial scrub." he said, clearly enjoying himself now that Iggy and Gazzy were suffering too.

" Whaat? You let them put a facial mask on you?" Iggy asked.

" Well not 'let' but 'forced'. Same thing."

Iggy and Gazzy found a place in the room and we all did facials and painted our nails pink.

* * *

**Alright, since I feel terrible for not updating in two years, there will probably another one tonight if I get some reviews. =]**


End file.
